The Dragon born from flames
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: Young Dragonborn Bloom discovers that a mythical realm truly exists. Follow her and her dormmates as they fight old and new enemies aswell as discover things about the world eater and the great Dragon they never thought they would discover.


**Happy birthday to me! Well my birthday was the 14th of july but still. Anyway here we are again with another new story. Another Winx crossover this time with Skyrim. I got Skyrim for my birthday and it gave me an idea. What if Bloom was Dragonborn? Well we're gonna find out now. We're including the Dragonborn and Dawnguard DLCs aswell. Aisha is in it from the start, so are Daphne, Roxy and Selina because why not. Also for the Dawnguard DLC Bloom took the vampire route. Without further ado Lets get going. Story time.**

It was a nice day in Skyrim, one of the provinces of Tamriel. Finally after years of conflict peace was upon the land Ulfric, jarl of Windhelm, and his stormcloaks were victorious and defeated Elisif and her imperial. Everyone lived happily except for one.

Walking along the path towards Windhelm was a young girl no older than 18 years old. She was wearing a set of light elven armor with a katana like sword sheated to her side. She had very pale skin and amber eyes that used to be blue. She also wielded Auriels bow, a legendary weapon that, under the right circumstances, could cloud the sun in darkness. No one knows about this power except for two factions that haven't been heard of for years.

The young woman was walking to Windhelm after the umpteenth small draugr uprising in the cave system. Draugrs were a pest nowadays. They only come in small numbers but their strongest warriors could use what is know as 'the voice' which makes them a pain in the neck to deal with.

She suddenly heard someone scream in pain. As always her first instinct was to see what was going on. Taking a small detour towards the forest she was genuinely schocked for the first time since meeting Harkon.

Several small spider like ghouls and an ogre the seize of a troll were attacking a girl with blonde hair. Okay not to weird espacially after the trip troughout Apochrypha. What was weird was that the girl wore clothes that were not typically associated with Tamriel and had wings.

Coming over her shock almost immediatly the girl picked an arrow and readied her bow. Fireing her arrow it hit it's target, the ogre, hard but that wasn't all. Several stars suddenly fell down on the ghouls and ogre were being hit by the barrage of stars making them scream in agony.

While the ghouls were all gone the ogre was surprisingly still standing. " _As though as he is ugly huh? This will be fun",_ the girl thought.

"Who dared intervere in my business?!", the ogre roared as the girl he fought was looking where her saviour came from. "Over her ugly!".

They turned around to see the lightly armoured girl, her sword in her dominant righthand, her magic readied in the other while in a battle stance.. The ogre smirked before laughing like a maniac at the implications of her stance.

"You want to fight me?! I will make you regret that little girl!", the ogre roared before charging against the girl, ignoring his original targets alarmed shout. Bloom smirked before shouting something in a different language.

"Mul Qah Diiv!".

A Orange and blue aura surrounded the girl as she prepared once more. The other girl was shocked at what she saw as she realised something about the girl. " _She used a shout. She can use the voice."._

The ogre attacked without that knowledge and was surprised when the redhead parried his attack sideways. Bloom than went on to attack herself as the ogre slowly lost ground. Eventually she stabbed the ogre through the stomach killing it instantly and leaving her quite disapointed.

The redhead turned around sheating her sword. "Are you okay ma'am? Did the ogre hurt you badly?", the redhead asked worriedly. The other girl, who now was wearing a dress somehow, smiled and said "Not so badly i can't heal it myself. Thanks for the save. My name is Stella, princess of Solaria. What is your name?".

The redhead was shocked at hearing the name Solaria as it was one of the mightiest kingdoms in Magix. Magix. A mythical world were magic was said to be the Standard. A world were Alduins sister, Mythagryph, was said to be born. Getting over her shock The redhead said, "My name is Bloom of Skyrim.".

Stella smiled at the girl. "That is a pretty name you have.", the preppy girl said. Bloom merely muttered a thanks as she was so used to people thinking her name was pretty. She also doesn't care.

Than Stella realised something. "Oh dragon i'm in Skyrim. Oh the headmistress is going to kill me when she realises.". She started rambling. After a few seconds Bloom slapped her in the face calming her down. "Your headmistress won't kill you, i promise.". This made the princess smile despite the fact the slap hurts like hell.

"So would you consider being my bodyguard?". That was a question Bloom never expected. Bloom was used to protecting towns and killing dragons. This could be a Nice change of pase or complete Blooms turn to insanity.

"What is in it for me?", Bloom asked. Stella smiled brightly while saying, "You will get paid better than most people as you're protecting me personally, you can train with some of the hottest boys in Magix and you might learn a few handy tricks. You will also share a dorm with me for obvious reasons. And you have a chance to meet all royals in Magix. What do you say?".

Bloom thought about it for a second. She doesn't care about most things listed. But knowing the royals might give her a advantege that she might need. Bloom nodded saying, "You message your dad you found yourself a bodyguard.".

Stella squeled as she was very happy. Finaly someone her age was her bodyguard. She hoped they could be friends.

"I'll have to send message by courier so my boss knows i'm off duty for the year. You message your father.", Bloom said. A few minutes later Bloom asked if Stella was ready but didn't get the answer she wanted.

"Small problem. I have no singal here so i'll have to wait untill we get to Magix to send the message by phone. I know you want to know how it works but i am not great with explanations so you'll have to wait on that. Sorry.".

Bloom sighed in annoyance but muttered a "okay than" under her breath as Stella readied a portal. Blooms blood boiled at the sight she was greeted with.

A City with a lot of beuatyfull buildings and many technological things Bloom never saw like flying cars. But Blooms focus was on one thing. The banner.

The banner of the Aldmeri dominian.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger. What will happen to our brave heroine? We'll have to wait and see. In the mean time as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


End file.
